tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lwia Straż
'''Lwia Straż (The Lion Guard) - Serial animowany oparty na Królu Lwie, którego premiera była poprzedzona jednogodzinnym filmem w listopadzie 2015. Premiera serialu odbyła się 15 stycznia 2016 (USA) na kanale Disney Junior. Głównym bohaterem serialu jest syn Simby i Nali, Kion. Zapowiedź Bohaterem "Lwiej Straży" jest Kion, drugie dziecko Simby i Nali. Dzielny Kion zostaje wybrany na przywódcę Lwiej Straży, grupy najodważniejszych i najwaleczniejszych lwów, której zadaniem jest strzeżenie królestwa i jego mieszkańców. Jednak Kion zrywa z uświęconą tradycją i postanawia stworzyć własną drużynę. Na pozór wydaje się ona bardzo pstrokata i skazana na niepowodzenie. Jej członkami są bowiem: Bunga (ratel), Fuli (gepard), Beshte (hipopotam) i Ono (czapla). W serialu pojawią się znane z wcześniejszych części postaci, m.in. Mufasa, Timon, Pumba, Rafiki, Zazu i Kiara. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie *Kion - syn Nali i Simby, przywódca Lwiej Straży *Bunga - ratel, członek Lwiej Straży, adoptowany przez Timona i Pumbę *Fuli - gepardzica, członkini Lwiej Straży *Beshte - hipopotam, członek Lwiej Straży *Ono - czapla, członek Lwiej Straży *Simba - król Lwiej Ziemi, ojciec Kiary i Kiona *Nala - królowa Lwiej Ziemi, matka Kiary i Kiona *Kiara - starsza siostra Kiona oraz przyszła królowa Lwiej Ziemi *Rafiki - pawian, jest szamanem *Zazu - majordomus króla *Timon - surykatka, przyjaciel Simby z dzieciństwa i przybrany wujek Bungi *Pumba - guziec, przyjaciel Simby z dzieciństwa i przybrany wujek Bungi Postacie drugoplanowe *Zuri - lwiczka, przyjaciółka Kiary *Tiifu - lwiczka, najlepsza przyjaciółka Kiary *Jasiri - dobra hiena, przyjaciółka Kiona *Mtoto - słoniątko, które razem z kolegami bawiło się w Lwią Straż *Tamaa - dziwogon, ptak który potrafi naśladować głosy innych zwierząt *Ajabu - okapi, przybysz na Lwiej Ziemi. *Muhimu - przywódczyni stada zebr. *Badili - lampart, Lwia Straż uczy go pewności siebie. *Kovu - wybraniec Skazy, brat Nuki i Vitani *Vitani - córka Ziry, siostra Nuki i Kovu *Nuka - syn Ziry, brat Vitani i Kovu *Mufasa (jako duch) - dawny król Lwiej Ziemi, ojciec Simby, dziadek Kiona i Kiary *Dhahabu - złota zebra, przywódczyni własnej grupy. Postać z drugiego sezonu serialu. Postacie epizodyczne * Aminifu - słoń, który jako pierwszy powrócił ze swym stadem na Lwią Ziemię po śmierci Skazy. * Basi - ojciec Beshte, przywódca hipopotamów * Gumba - mały pawian * Kambuni - pisklę strusia * Kwato - źrebię zebry * Laini - samica galago * Ma Tembo - pokojowa słonica, córka Aminifu * Mbeya - stary nosorożec * Mbuni - samica strusia * Muhanga - terytorialna samica mrównika * Muhangus - zaciekły samiec mrównika * Pua - stary przywódca krokodyli, przegrał pojedynek z Makuu * Shauku - młode mangusty * Shingo - radosna, łatwowierna żyrafa * Syn Muhimu - źrebię zebry * Swala - przywódczyni stada gazeli * Thurston - dość tępy i łatwo panikujący przywódca stada zebr * Twiga - przyjazna żyrafa Czarne charaktery *Janja - samiec hieny, przywódca klanu hien na Złej Ziemi, główny wróg Lwiej Straży *Cheezi - szalona hiena, sługa Janjy *Chungu - hiena, sługa Janjy *Nne - podstępna hiena z klanu Janjy *Tano - podstępna hiena z klanu Janjy *Mzingo - sęp, pracuje dla Janjy *Mwoga - sęp ze stada Mzingo *Makuu - przywódca krokodyli, wróg Lwiej Straży *Reirei - inteligentna i przebiegła samica szakala, wróg Lwioziemców *Goigoi - szakal, mąż Reirei i ojciec Dogo *Dogo - szczenię szakala, syn Reirei *Ushari - kobra, nieprzyjaciel Bungi *Makucha - lampart, prześladowca Ajabu *Mapigano - lampart, przeciwnik Badiliego Spis odcinków Rozwój W 2016 r. zostanie wydanych wiele książek inspirowanych The Lion Guard. Ich tytuły to: Bunga the Wise, Can't Wait to be Queen, Follow That Hippo!, Fuli Finds Her Place, Kion Roars!, Kion's Animal Alphabet, Meet the New Guard, Unlikely Friends, Return of the Roar, Eye in the Sky oraz Join the Lion Guard!. Polskie książki oparte na Lwiej Straży to m.in. Lwia Straż: Powrót wydawnictwa Egmont, wydana 7 marca 2016 r. Od 19 kwietnia 2016 jest także magazyn Lwia Straż z komiksem. Spin-off Istnieje seria krótkich, około dwuipółminutowych filmików pt. It's UnBungalievable ''(''To niewiarybungagodne!) na antenie Disney Junior i Disney Nature, w których występują Bunga i Ono. W tych filmikach Bunga mówi o dwóch konkretnych gatunkach zwierząt i próbuje wybrać które z nich jest np. szybsze, a Ono dostarcza prawidłowych informacji na ten temat. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Płyta z muzyką z filmu i serialu została wydana 8 stycznia 2016 r. w USA. Polską wersję płyty można kupić od 6 maja 2016. The Lion Guard (Music from the TV Series) Ciekawostki * Pierwszy sezon będzie miał 24 odcinki * Ford Riley w wywiadzie potwierdził, że akcja serialu dzieje się pomiędzy spotkaniem Kiary z Kovu, a jej pierwszym polowaniem (źródło). Zwiastuny (PL) thumb|left|335 px|Fragment odcinka "Bunga Mądry" thumb|left|335px|Sisi Ni Sawa - piosenka z serialu thumb|left|335 px|Zapowiedź serialu thumb|left|335 px|Zapowiedź serialu #2 Zwiastuny (ENG) thumb|left|335 px| The Lion Guard - Trailer serialuthumb|left|335 px| The Lion Guard - Maia Mitchell (Jasiri)thumb|left|335 px thumb|left|335 px Kategoria:Filmy